


Chara needs to sleep

by prismsBallad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, and they have insomnia brobably, chara is a dang ol tumblr user, mmmsnuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismsBallad/pseuds/prismsBallad
Summary: Chara likes to stay up way too late and hurt their body. luckilly, they've got a snuggly duo to stop them in their tracks.





	Chara needs to sleep

It was 2am in the dreemurr household, everything was dark, quiet, and calm. Everyone was asleep. Correction. Everyone should have been asleep. Chara was in bed, next to their significant others, on their laptop, searching the new hot social media site tUngler. (TUndergroundblr. Underground Tumblr. UnTumblurground) Though they would be drifting, the endless ammount of bright lights, funny memes, and interesting posts kept them relatively wide and awake, though, they would find themselves drifting from time to time.  
It was maybe only 2, possibly 3 seconds after Chara's third time accidentally laughing too hard at a joke no one but them could understand ((see: any joke on tumblr)) that Asriel's arm whipped around as fast as a slingshot, encapsulating Chara in a crushing hug. His eyes snapped open, and Chara's eyes widened with fear, and, for a brief moment, Asriel's eyes conveyed so much anger they truly thought they were going to die, then, of course, his eyes softened with gentle love and tiredness, and he said, in barely a mumble,

"Mmmmh.... What are you doing up so early???" He asked, snuggling up to Chara as they continued to browse tUngler.

"I have to be up." Chara immediately replied.

"N... No you really don't." Asriel snapped back.

"Noooo but i need to."

"No but you need to go to bed you're gonna be tired...."

"But I don't want to though" Chara pouted.

Asriel sighed. This would go on for several minutes.

Finally, their useless back and forth banter awoke the third partner, Frisk, who gingerly rolled over, tired as all hell, and gently, with out warning, slammed Chara's laptop closed.

"Hey!" They yelled, glaring halfheartedly at their partner. They were using that!

And yet, suddenly, without warning, Frisk and Asriel's eyes met. They knew what they both must do. In a motion as swift as if they had been trained by a professional, Frisk grabbed Chara's laptop as Asriel slung his arms around Chara in (ironically) a sleeper hold as they struggled, hissing as they tried to obtain their precious source of depression entertainment™*. 

As soon as the laptop was charging and was set clear away from Charas grabby little demon hands, Frisk plopped back down into bed, and, promptly sandwiched Chara between Themselves and Asriel, who wrapped his big fluffy arms around the two of them.

Chara struggled, they even thought to bite, but knew their 'punishment' would only get worse. And uh, sweatier. Besides, they were getting... Pretty tired and.... Boy the pillows they had were comfy. They decided to leave it be, besides, they had all day tomorrow, they supposed. As they were drifting, they felt soft, beaned fingers trail their way through their hair, soothing them as their eyes slid shut. Another arm wrapped its way around their middle as they began to take a trip to dreamland, and two gentle kisses were placed upon their head, as the covers were pulled up to their neck, and they dream.

Soon after Chara fell asleep, Asriel and Frisk exchanged knowing smiles, giving each other gentle nose nuzzles and kisses, before , themselves, drifting off to slumber. Asriel, dreaming of a nice, snowy day with his partners. Frisk, dreaming about a nice, fun filled, albeit a bit surreal day with their partners at the carnival, and Chara, dreaming about memes. With their partners there, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> *BuzzFeed
> 
> Wrote this for my friend who requested a gentle fic of Chara, Asriel, and Frisk bein' snuggly.


End file.
